＃OnlineStar
#OnlineStar is an original idol series by Millyna. Synopsis *Episodes List Year 3039 AD, VirtNet has become daily life. Users can share images and videos, post short messages or longer as blog posts. Private conversations and video calling is also included, just like the new feature of VirtReality. Users can meet each other in prepared venues, looking like their VirtNet avatar. Those VirtReality events have become popular events as one can disguise as everyone, despite copying others avatars is almost impossible. Each human on earth may only own one VirtNet account which is assigned by their passport number. Mai is quite the normal student, anyone would expect. Her first year in high school turns out difficult because her best friends are still attending middle school unlike her who is now attending the Public Radiant Garden School. Somehow, she doesn't really find any friends and keeping in touch with them turns out difficult. The only thing, she has left is her secret hobby - song writing. She adores music and loves to sing and play but never ever, she'd sing or play in front of anyone, not even her best friends. One day, a mysterious package arrives. In it is a brand-new computer with a letter saying "You need to be heard. You have a gift. This is mine to you." On the computer itself is a program installed named "OnlineStar". After setting up everything, she suddenly enters a VirtNet space at an unknown place but not as her own avatar but as a brand-new account. And without being able to realize it, she turns into an internet celebrity and the newest trend in the world wide web. Characters Sakaki Mai (坂木　舞) / KiraStar Mai is a shy 15-years old girl who prefers to stay in the back and go unnoticed. After starting to attend high school, her life turns out even more diffecult as her best friends still attend middle school. She loves music a lot and can play several instruments. Songwriting is often considered to be her special skill as she is doing this for ages already. After recreiving a mysterious computer with the OnlineStar-program, she starts to be the internet celebrity Kira Star (キラ・スタア), using the username KiraStar. April Parker (エープリル・パーカー) April is Mai's best friend and Luca's twin sister at the age of 14. Unlike Mai, she's an outgoing girl who doesn't stay back. She's sporty and clever but also quickly turns into a angry person. Unlike her brother who prefers to solute things by thinking and talking, she usually prefers to work with her own hands. April is quite creative and despite being a sport fan, often plays video games. Her father is American and she grew up bilingual. Luca Parker (ルーカー・パーカー) Luca is one of Mai's closest friends and April's twin sister. He's a quiet 14-years old boy but unlike Mai not shy. Whenever she believes to be need to, she speaks unlike Mai. She is very intelligent but rather weak´when compared to other boys. Luca is interessted in physics, chemistry and computer science. Just like his sister, he often plays video games. His father is American and he grew up bilingual. Sakaki Rara (坂木　楽々) Rara is Mai's cousin and 16 years old. Currently, she is living in Niigata due to her father's job. Rara and Mai often chat with each other and Rara tries to encourage Mai to talk to her classmates and find new friends. Rara loves drawing, sewing and gossip. Commonly, the chapters start with Mai and Rara chatting with each other. Music * Owaranai Story (終わらないStory) * Follow! My! Star! * Fairytale Romance * Realization * Arigatou Trivia *Several times in the series, a user named Lilylight comments Kira's music videos. This user is a reference to Lilylight who wanted to appear in the series. **Another user that appear (but not as frequently) is Millyna. Category:User:Millyna Category:Fan Series Category:OnlineStar